The dead can be cool
by Shades-are-best
Summary: A man enters your room holding a bloody rag and an epic katana, he has no doubt just got done finishing some business with your sister. Pairing DaveJohn, I do not own Homestuck but that is kind of implied. Leave a review and tell me what you think! on hiatus until i get around to writing...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story, hope you enjoy, see you at the end of the chapter. Thanks to parkerchasewithrow for helping with this story.**

You look to see a man approaching, in one hand he carries a katana and in the other a rag. He wears over his eyes sweet anime shades and a grey hat on his head, now stained red showing that his job complete. You guess he had just killed your twin sister Rose and now is after your blood.

You could never stand against him in a fight, not even with a gun. Your only chance is to abscond out of the room as fast as you possibly can and maybe just maybe there is a tiny sliver of hope you will survive.

You jump out of bed and make an attempt to open and jump out the window when a hand grabs the collar of your night shirt. Slightly fortunate for you, you never go anywhere without so much as a spare dagger in your belt. You reach for it and manage a stab right into his kidney. This only proves to anger him more and he throws you out the window, **YOU ARE DEAD**.

You feel something like an awakening in you chest as nothingness engulfs you, time slows down and you are falling through the air down to where you died. You stand up and walk to the back door to find that your hand passes right through it. You walk into the house and to your room where you notice a familiar note on the door before you enter, inside is where you remember your were thrown out a window.

You see him laying on the floor, slowly bleeding to death from the wound you had given him earlier. He attempts to get up and you can see sorrow in his eyes. He looks on the brink of tears and a singular water drop falls from his left eye as he mouths something like "I'm sorry lil' bro, I failed you" **HE IS DEAD**.

As he dies his katana falls from his hand and lands with a *clank* and you think "I wish I had a possession that cool…". After looking at your bro you decide to do something you wish you could have done when you were alive. You fly above the city to look and see if it does actually look cooler from above. It doesn't. But you can see a tiny dot in the distance that is kicking up sand. You try to look closer but you can't.

**Character switch**

You sit in the car and momentarily wake up to find a sign on the side of the road that reads "now entering I-59 Houston, Texas approximately 700 miles. You sigh and turn over, it would be at least 10 more hours until you arrived at your new house. You decide to fall back asleep.

**7 hours later**

You awaken to the sound of tires screeching against the pavement. You see a car in front of you and almost instantaneously after waking up you are thrown out of the front windshield and snap your neck on the front bumper of the car in front of you **YOU ARE DEAD.**

**And now back to the alpha 're omnipotent author is sorry for boring you with some random kids death.**

**7 hours later**

You awaken to the sound of tires screeching and the driver yelling at a pedestrian thats taking way too long to cross the street. The sign at the side of the road tells you that its about 200 miles until you're home. You spot a dead black cat laying on the side of the road, 'hm' you think to yourself 'that will probably never have any importance to my life'. You look to your phone to find something to do. You wonder what Turntech is up to. It says that "this account has been deactivated" (God status has been removed). You start to wonder why his account was deactivated when your dad says "get up it'll be about three hours now".

"yeah yeah dad" you say, sitting up.

**Three hours later**

You arrive in front of your new house, It was big and painted a rusty red step out of the car and grab your bags. You step into the house to find it pre-furnished 'wow the previous family must've not wanted this really nice furniture' you think.

You walk upstairs to find three rooms, you choose the one that has turn tables on in it and a red bed with broken record sheets on it. Your sister, Jade, chooses the purple room with purple sheets on the bed.

You try to spin on the turntables but when you do a cold feeling passes its way through your chest, like a ghost punch. You step back and attempt to sleep on the bed, it doesn't work, your must've gotten too much sleep in the car because right now you are wide awake. It is only five O' clock but you want to drop down and sleep away the day.

You walk into the kitchen to find the scent of cake wafting through the house, your sister Jade loves cake but you never could enjoy the sweet flavor. You abscond out of that room faster than one could say 'Strife'.

You rush back up to your room and feel a cold presence pass through your body, you let a chill run through you as your brain makes the connection to when you had tried to use the turntables. You feel a set of eyes drill into the back of your head but when you turn around no one is there. Strange, oh well no time to ponder the supernatural, **or is there?**

You run into the room you claimed and dig through one of the boxes before finding your ghost busters cosplay outfit and start humming the theme song. Then you realise that ghosts aren't real and put the outfit back, there is no time for these shenanigans, **or is there?** NO! Now that that is out of the way, 'what will you do now John'.

'Jeez you need to stop thinking like this John, I mean me!' You facepalm. Then you take off the gear. Then you sit down. Then you ponder life. Then you ta-.

You see something on your bed, you reach out and find that cold feeling again, whatever is or is not there is making an indentation on your bed. You are about to go tell Jade when your door closes, you are momentarily scared but realise that the window is open.

You close the window and decide not to deal with the "thing" currently on your bed because you suddenly feel very tired. You lay down on the bed and fall asleep only moments after your head hits the pillow.

**New story, hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW, I don't know if that makes me even more of an attention whore than I already am not BUT I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW. So review follow favorite I don't care, Constructive criticism is great :) but if you just tell me I'm terrible… FuCk yOu mOtHeRfUcKeR I'll go sober gamzee on your ass.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you likey (thanks once again to parkerchasewithrow for helping)**

You wake on a grassy field, it is calm, you only see five other people there with you. A kid guy who looks suspiciously like you sitting next to a beautiful girl with black hair and half shades. Another ,what looks to be, couple resides off to your right. Once again a guy who looks almost exactly like you but younger and a girl with horns and a green trench coat, they are kissing. Now you turn to the guy sitting next to you.

He is wearing sunglasses and has medium length blonde hair. He is wearing a long sleeve shirt with red sleeves a white body and what looked to be a broken record in the middle. On his bottom half he wears black skinny jeans and red and white shoes. He is as pale as a ghost and a soft red glow emanates from behind his shade.

"uhh hi" you say unsure of what to do.

"sup" he says in a stoic cool kid voice.

"uh not much" you say trying to start up a conversation.

"By the way i'm Dave Strider" he says holding a hand out to you.

"yeah I'm John" you say taking it "John Egbert."

"so anyway if I'm seeing this correctly this is some sort of dream bubble"

"a what?" you say confused.

"a dream bubble" he says like you should know what he means *sigh* "It's basically a place that some instance of you created from some dimension so that you or multiple you's" he says this gesturing to the now three other you's now occupying the bubble "can come together or meat dead or alive people to advance your life in some way that would otherwise leave you dead or something" he says.

"woah, so are you…?"

"yeah I'm dead, and before you ask, I was thrown out a window by my bro"

"what? that sounds terrible" you say.

"he was losing it, and in all honesty I was just biding my time waiting for it to happen, I did got a lucky hit in on that fucker, he bled to death"

"wow heavy stuff dude"

"also I died in the room you currently call your own, and don't try to use my turntables" He says the last part in a half joking half I will slit your throat kind of voice "also before you ask yes I am the ghost in your room"

"wait why are you telling me all this, like shouldn't I have to figure it all out from some convoluted riddle or something"

"first of all yes, but I don't do riddles and second of all you probably have no idea what convoluted means"

"well ok, and yes, now that thats out of the way" you pause to think "why are we here anyways" you look to the landscape growing around you as hundreds ,it seems ,of you appear out of nowhere.

"no idea bro" he says looking your way "but I do know a reason we could be here" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out what looks like two triangles being held together by a thin piece of plastic.

He reaches forwards and places the triangles over your eyes. You realise that these are sunglasses. You look around and find that everything is slightly darker but Dave has disappeared.

"dude where'd you go" you say reaching out into air.

The glasses are pulled off your face by a mysterious force. Once they are taken off you realise that Dave pulled them off your face. You take them and put them on again before quickly putting them back on. You repeat this process several times before you realise that these glasses make it so you cannot see Dave.

"If you find these in the house in real life then you will be able to see my ghost, and yes these glasses have the opposite effect in this dream bubble because you can already see me" Once he finishes his sentence you nod slowly then feel a hand on yours.

"what?" you say seeing that the hand is his.

He gives you a smirk then starts to lean in to your face. His ace is little more than an inch away from your face and he whispers "I can tell we're gonna be good bros" then he is about to take off his glasses and right before he can you wake up to the sound of yelling.

"John! John! John!" Jade says running into your room "FOOD" she says this is a voice that suggests she is extremely hungry. You look to the clock to see it says '7 Pm'

*sigh* "I'll be there in a sec" You groggily get up and set out to find your glasses. You quickly gather yourself and run downstairs to the smell of grilled meat.

You have small talk and eat quickly before running back upstairs to look for the triangle shades. Dave said they were his Bro's and you'd guess that his Bro's room would be the biggest.

You go upstairs and to the biggest room where there is a bathroom a king sized bed and a closet. You look into the closet to find that there is only a single box taking residence.

You are about to take it out and rip through the contents when logic takes over and you feel as though your dad has probably taken this room. You grab the box and run back into your room.

You sit on your bed and feel a cold presence pass through you. You don't get scared you just get excited at the thought of getting to see Dave again. You tear open the box and find an assortment of ,most likely,several thousand dollar katana's. You carefully take them out and place them next to you and search for the glasses. You see a black triangle and pull it out but it seems to be only half of the glasses.

**And two chapters in one day who ever thought we would live to see this day come. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE that is all here is to say**


End file.
